sporefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:EngineEm/@comment-8910452-20130806070559
210 Мб всего -Планета Мутант -Гипер-звезда - Съедает планеты -Фрагменты: Этап "Существо" Огнеплюй(Навык: Огнемёт - Делает огонь) Гибнотические глаза(Навык:Гипер-гибноз-Делает дружбу всем), Трик-Трит(Навык:Конфетка в морях-Существо кидает конфету в озеро и к ней бежит существо, которого съедает Чудовище Моря) Полёт(Навык-Космические Приключения. Существо делает огромную рогатку и попадает на комету которая прилетит на планету. Кометой можно управлять. Оно может Уничтожить племя(Редкость появления племени: 30%) Этап "Космос" Ускоритель Пожарный Баллон Сжатый воздуховой баллон Воздуховой баллон Скафандровая голова(часть Скафандра) Честплейт(часть Скафандра) Скафандровые штаны(часть Скафандра) Бутсы-Воздух(Часть Скафандра) Червоточина(Часть фрагмента: Пролезь) Белая дыра(Часть фрагмента: Пролезь) Засасыватель(Часть фрагмента: Пролезь) Космические объекты: Нейтронная Звезда - Часто рядом с центром галактики и на краях. Наносит 10 урона кораблю Гамма Всплеск - Рядом с гроксами. Самые опасные в игре. Засасывают, дают озон и сжимают. Новые звёзды - Понятно по названию. Наносят 20 урона кораблю Сверхновые - 30 урона кораблю Белая дыра - Засасывает и выкидывает в паралелльный мир. Засасывает, если вы от неё на 3 Пк. Планета Бродяга - Опасности не даёт. Но это не повод, что они будут только Т0. Горячий юпитер - Опасность - Слишком ГОРЯЧАЯ Атмосфера, около +40.000.000 F и Горячие газовые ветры. Холодный юпитер - Опасность - Слишком ХОЛОДНАЯ Атмосфера, около -40.000.050 F Экзолуна - Терраиндекс будет на отметках 0.40 до 3.50. Спутник, насселёный также, как и другая планета! Новое: Теперь будет такое: Т0. Если увеличивать Температуру то будет число, стоящее сзади увеличиваться и также будет когда уменьшаешь температуру, только число будет наоборот - уменьшаться Т2. Если отметка стоит по середине то отсчитываем сантиметры высоты и.т.п. Вот например так: 2.30 Т3. Если стоит отметка - то будем отсчитывать по числу: 3 - '''первое число 00-90 - второе число.' Примеры Терра-Чисел: 3.30.50 - Поясняю - Т3. 30 видов животных и 50 растений. 2.20.40 - Поясняю - Т2. 20 видов животных 'и 40 РАСТЕНИЙ''' 1.10.30 - Поясняю - Т1. 10 видов животных и 30 РАСТЕНИЙ 0.00.00 - Т0. Видов нет, Растений нет Отметки: Если полететь до края галактики, последние 2-3 цифры станут: 100. Например Угол 100.100 10,230 - Новые координаты Солнца. Прохождение планеты вокруг звезды - 1 оборот в 8 минут. Также это зависит от расстояния планеты от звезды!р Например: Заходя на планету видим расстояние от Звезды в шкале Терраиндекса. 120.000.000 КМ от Звезды. Игра считывает от 1 минуты до 50 минут. После считывания игра показывает например, 20 минут проходит оборот, также показывают сколько мин. осталоось до оборота. Вот например:20 минут - один оборот. До оборота осталось(Минут:Секунд:Милисекунд). Скорость транспорта - миль. Например: Вот фотка транспорта(Работает ТОЛЬКО в Spore2 т.к. специальное расширение - SP2. В png преобразованно скриншотом) frame|Тест-Кар(Spore 2) Атмосфера Терраиндексные инструменты переименованны: Одноразовые инструменты: Генератор атмосферы - Генератор дождя Генератор засухи - Генератор поражения Ледяной дождь - Ледниковый период Метеоритный дождь - Звездопад Ледяная комета - Охлаждающий Космический Призрак Вулкан - Дождь из огня Астероид - Поглотитель метеоритов Охладитель - Поглотитель комет Посох Жизни - Генератор воздушных потоков Многоразовые инструменты(+1 Спец.инструмент) Генератор облаков - Плевок облаков Поглотитель облаков - Пожиратель облаков Тепловой луч - Тепловая буря Луч холода - Холодный кошмар Планетарный конденсатор - Кондиционер Генератор тепловых воздушных потоков - Плевок тепла и облаков Поглотитель тепловых воздушных потоков - Пожиратель тепла и облаков Поглотитель холодных воздушных потоков - Пожиратель холода и облаков Супер-инструмент - Посох Жизненной Атмосферы(Если вы истратите всё это вы можете слетать за Посохом Жизненной Атмосферы) Переименование: Этап "Клетка" Удар электричеством(Навык)-Электрическое мачете Атака и Разрушение(Навык)-Разрушение шипом Ядоплюйка (Навык)- Отравление ядом Этап "Существо" Удар с разбега - Беговой удар Плевок - Яд Огнемёт(Spore 2) - Удар огнём Этап "Племя" Ловушка - Отравленная еда Этап "Цивилизация" МБР - Мегабомба для городов Этап "Космос" Сканер - Отцифровыватель Радар - Плейсер Гравитационная волна - Нарушение Межпространственного континиума Задушевная песнь - Песня бардов Обратный билет - Билет домой Исступление - Отключка Призыв к бою - Пиратский призыв Призыв к оружию - Призыв к Детонациям Ремонтный набор - Ремкомплект Новые предметы Фотокамера(Этап"Племя") - Позволяет сфотографировать Племя Атомная бомба(Этап "Город") - Позволяет взорвать заводы города Награды Шухер - Позвать на помощь Союзные Империи 50 раз Первые торги - Заключите союз с империей(Шаг 1.)50 раз, заключите торг с империей(Шаг 2.)50 раз, Украдите жителя и положите его на планету Т3.10.30(Шаг 3.) 50 раз. Вор - Украдите 50 артефактов с планеты Гигаеда - Сорвите кору с 400 планет Гигамантия - Сорвите мантию с 400 планет Охладитель - Охладите ядро 400 планет(работает, когда нету мантии и коры) Энергетик - Купите 400 Больших Батарей, 300 пожарошлангов, 200 Ремкомплектов, 100 Ракет с Антивеществом, 50 Бомб антивещества Белый пояс - Уничтожьте только ударами 5 существ(Косм. приключения или Существо решаете вы) Серый пояс - Уничтожьте только ударами 10 существ Красный пояс - Уничтожьте только ударами 20 существ. Синий пояс - Уничтожьте только ударами 35 существ Чёрный пояс - Уничтожьте только ударами 90 существ Галактический пояс - Уничьтожьте только ударами 150 существ Ядерный пояс - Уничьтожьте Титана на этапе Существо или высадке на поверхность Электрический пояс - Освойте навык Огнеплюй Очкарик - Найдите в скелетах: Титанатор(Даёт дополнительную ячейку навыков) Плейсер - Просканируйте 23.000.000 существ на 300 планетах Прыгай, Форрест, Прыгай - Высадитесь на Газовый Гигант Беги, Форрест, Беги! - Бегите 3 км. без передышки(Требуется навык: Брейкер - Позволяет бежать, неостанавливаясь) Ssay, It`s Nice day, Would I blow u away - Взорвитесь от существ с навыком:Блау-Ап A Bridge Shake, but bridge don`t break - сломайте 50 мостов и еще 50 оставьте. Умник - Закончите 70-ый уровень развития на Этапе "Город и цивилизация" Папарации - Закончить папарационный журнал до конца. Месяцы и годы - пройти 65 приключений Отключка - Сжечь Папарационный журнал Зажигалка - Сжечь корабль 500.000 раз Сжиг - Найдите или убейте 560 титанаторов Клич - преобретите 50 городов Парапапам - Стать галактическим журналистом(коды измененны) Новые коды и изменение имени кодов ClearSpaceShip - Увеличивает косм. корабль EvoluteSteponeTrait - Эволюция на один шаг *MootRootTraitstep cell(Клетка)/creature(Существо)/outship(Племя)/town(Город)/civ(Цивилизация)/space(Космос) * Cell_Anyate - Всеядная клетка * Cell_Meatate - Плотоядная клетка * Cell_Grassate - Травоядная клетка * creature_Splatteir - Сплаттер * creature_Dodeplatier - Дамнплаттер * creature_Stip - Степдансер *outship_Oxygen - Сплаттерный огонь *outship_Electricitiegen - Электрический огонь *outship_DoNow - Кочерговый огонь *town_Donow - Аэро-транспорт *town_Electrigen - Поезда *town_Oxygen - Космопорт *civ_Donow - Военная страна *civ_Electrigen - Экономическая страна *civ_outship - Религия *space_newscooper - Журналист *space_Bewar - Воин *space_Galerer - Учёный *space_Hero - Герой *space_Zero - Ноль *space_Commander - Командир *space_Zoom - Помощник папараций *space_Outpasder - Помощник учёных *space_Ekzo - Фанатик *space_Quakefrend - Странник ClearWatermotnster - Уничтожает водяного монстра DestroyAdventureLate - Можно играть в приключении(даже если ты его прошёл) сколько угодно helpMain - Получение помощи create-yourselfCheat - Создайте свой чит SkillLevel5 - Увеличивает все навыки(Все до 5-ого уровня) Редакторы Редактор клеток Редактор планеты Редактор войны Части слов Музыки(OST) 1. Beginning(Грустная музыка): Into the planet was, Stand Way comet... Comet go and Impact to plane-e-et! Припев: Just are you blown up by blown-flowers. Anywhere didn`t you go You`ll See Impacted and cell to the cell,eh... Eh... Stand yours Way for a Going to the Land,ehh 2. Cube land(Грустная музыка), L.Shiliagra - OST Will I Wake Down... Go here a Zombie Land was wet and go to Water and Stand was by When I`m Take and go for Wake down 3. 500 Lands - Prefection Group - OST When I Wake Up Will I gonna go, Will I gonna go! But wood just was over. When I Wonder! Will I go of gonna go! In My Dream Gonna go When I go... Самое новое Экономия энергии - Энергия не тратится! Уничтожил 200 скриптов ненадолго(Чтобы исправить баг): Планетоллоггер, Мкс, Рудники и др. связанные ТОЛЬКО С Цивилизацией и Космосом